


Dean's Day Off

by Delilahlovett



Series: Daddy Dean and Papa Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief mention of Lisa Braeden, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dress Up, Fluff, Human Castiel, In which Dean is an adorable playful dad, M/M, Princess Dean, Sexual Tension, Sweet Dean, Tea Parties, Teasing, They Have Kids, brief mention of Sam/Ruby, daddy!dean, daddy!destiel, fluff fluffety fluff fluff, memories of Mary, papa!Cas, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilahlovett/pseuds/Delilahlovett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has the day off, but Cas has to work. Dean's got his hands full with his adorable, crazy kids on this relaxing Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Day Off

Dean wakes up at 7am to the sound of Cas’s alarm clock. He pulls Cas closer to him to keep him from getting out of bed.

“Do you really have to go to work today, baby? It’s a Sunday.”

Cas grumbles half heartedly and turns in Dean’s arms to face him.

“Yes, Dean. You’ll be fine. It’s your day off. Enjoy it with the kids. Besides, it’s only a half day. I’ll be home before you know it.”

Cas kisses Dean’s forehead and wriggles out of his grasp, padding away into the bathroom to start his shower. Dean stretches out on the now empty bed and smiles to himself. If someone had told him he’d marry his best friend and have two beautiful kids before he was 35, he would’ve said they were crazy. 

He’d met Cas by chance, while working at Singer Auto, in his early twenties. Cas had needed a little repair work on a Sunday and Dean had just been stopping by to pick up his check from Bobby. The shop was usually closed on Sundays and Dean was going to tell the stranger as much, but he couldn’t say no to the pleading in those gorgeous blue eyes. It had been a quick fix and Cas had been grateful. Instead of accepting money, he had told Cas he could repay him with dinner that evening. Cas had smiled shyly and agreed. A few years later, they were married.

Cas comes out of the bathroom in just his towel, making his way quickly to the closet. Dean quietly slips out of bed and sneaks up behind him, as he rifles through his shirts to find the one he wants. He loops his arms around Cas’s waist and presses himself flush against him, placing a quick kiss to the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. Cas gives out a little noise of surprise.

“You know, Dean, this really isn’t going to help me get ready any faster.”  
“Who said I was trying to help?” Dean replies, nipping the shell of Cas’s ear. Cas shivers involuntarily and continues looking through his shirts, though his body is visibly more tense.  
Cas speaks in a much deeper tone, “Dean, I—“  
“Mmm, I love it when you say my name like that.” Dean interrupts, slowly moving his hands toward the knot in Cas’s towel.

Cas’s eyes flutter shut, but he quickly snaps out of it and snatches at Dean’s wrists before he can uncover him.

“Dean,” he says more firmly. “As much as I would love to continue this, I have to get to work.”

Dean sighs and drops his head to Cas’s shoulder. He moves his hands back up to a safer point on Cas’s torso and knots his fingers together.

“Fine. You’re no fun.”  
Cas smiles. “I know. Now help me pick out a shirt.”

Dean props his chin on Cas’s shoulder and surveys the shirts as Cas reaches up to continue his search. He reaches out from behind him and immediately plucks a light blue button up from the hanger. Cas turned to smile at him appreciatively.

Dean returned it with a devilish smile of his own. “I like the way this one brings out your eyes. Plus,” he pauses, “I think this one is my favorite to take off of you. Just think about that while you’re at work,” he whispers, hot breath tickling Cas’s ear.

Dean places a quick kiss on Cas’s neck and exits the closet, chuckling to himself and grabbing his robe. Cas tries to calm himself down before closing the door of the closet and getting dressed, before Dean could do anything more to delay him.

Dean makes coffee for the both of them, putting Cas’s in a to-go cup. A few minutes later, Cas emerges, fully dressed and grabs the bagel Dean had toasted for him, as well as the coffee and his keys, before giving Dean a quick kiss goodbye and a “see you later” over his shoulder, nearly running out to the car.

Dean sips his coffee and makes his way over to the couch to put on the morning news until Jake and Sarah wake up.

-x-

Jake was the first to emerge at around 9:30, sleep tousled hair and crumpled pajamas reminding Dean of a young Sam. Jake was his youngest, but was also his biological son.

When Dean and Cas had first discussed having children, they’d argued for hours on end about how they would do it, or if they should do it at all. They’d thrown around ideas about adoption or surrogacy, although surrogacy meant finding a suitable female to give her half of the DNA. In the end, they’d decided surrogacy was best and Dean had only agreed if their first child was Cas’s. They’d met a woman named Lisa Braeden through the surrogacy placement program and she had not only offered herself for surrogacy, but also her eggs. She quickly took a liking to Cas and Dean during their acquaintance meetings and the deal was sealed. She had dark hair like Cas and a large amount of freckles, just like Dean. She gave them Sarah, first. Two years later, she offered her services again, this time using Dean’s DNA, and Jake was born.

Sarah had just recently turned 6 and Jake would be 4 in a few months. Lisa still kept up with Cas and Dean and had regular visits with the kids. Sometimes she would bring her other son, Ben, with her, and Cas would swear that Lisa somehow got a hold of Dean’s DNA 12 years prior, because he was just like Dean.

Jake crawls up onto the couch and snuggles into Dean’s side, yawning widely. Dean wraps his arm around him, tucking him in closer, looking down at his little boy. His sandy blond hair sticks up in all sorts of directions and he can see the smattering of freckles across his nose that seems to mirror his own.

“How’d you sleep, buddy?”  
“Good, Daddy. I had dreams about dinosaurs again,” he replies sleepily.

Dean chuckles and looks up in time to see Sarah stumbling out of her room. She catches sight of him on the couch and her long, dark hair flutters around her as she all but runs and jumps onto the couch, on the side that is unoccupied.

“Morning, Daddy. Where’s Papa?” She asks, Cas’s bright blue eyes staring up at him from her tiny face.  
“He had work, but he’ll be home later this afternoon,” he replies, lifting his arm up so she can tuck into his side.

Once she is settled in, he squeezes her tight and starts to pet her hair.

“So what do you guys want to do today?” Dean asks softly.  
“Tea party!” “Watch movies!” are their simultaneous responses.  
Dean laughs as the two lean around him to glare at each other.

“Tea party.” Sarah says firmly.  
“Movies.” Jake replies, his brow furrowing and a frown on his face.  
“Tea party.”  
“MOVIES.”  
“Guys, guys, guys. Let’s calm down. We can do both. But first, let’s make some breakfast.” Dean says, trying to push the two back onto their sides of the couch before they tackle each other on his lap.

They both sigh and say fine and Dean carefully stands up to head to the kitchen.

An hour of mess later, they have Mickey Mouse-shaped pancakes with a whip cream face, fresh fruit, and bacon. Flour is all over the counters and the floor around the island that sits in the middle of their kitchen. 

After they eat, Dean lets Sarah prepare the tea party and Jake goes to pick out a movie. Dean quickly cleans up and makes his way over to see what Jake has picked. Jake holds up a copy of Tangled. Dean crouches down next to Jake.

“Ah, Tangled, I see. What made you pick that?” Dean asks, taking the DVD and turning the case over in his hands.  
“’Cause I think Flynn is really awesome and Rep-Ra-Ruh—“  
“Rapunzel.” Dean supplies.  
“Yeah, Ruh-punzel,” he nods to himself. “Is really pretty. And ‘cause it’s like you and Papa.” Jake finishes.  
Dean looks surprised. “How is it like me and Papa?”  
“I dunno. Just ‘cause.” Jake shrugs and looks up at Dean with his big green eyes.  
Dean smirks and shakes his head, standing back up to check on Sarah.

He finds Sarah sitting at her tiny vanity, a present for her fifth birthday, adjusting a tiny crown on her head. She’s wearing her favorite dress made of a shiny turquoise fabric, forming a long bunched skirt, much like Belle’s dress. She sees Dean in the mirror and turns around to face him, a question brewing in her eyes. Dean walks closer and sits on the edge of her bed, facing her.

“Could you do my makeup? I wanna look like a real princess today.” She says shyly, not quite meeting Dean’s eyes.  
Dean has a sad smile on and lifts her chin up to look at him.

“Sarah, you don’t need makeup to look like a real princess. You are beautiful and will always be my little princess.” Sarah nods, but opens her mouth to protest. Dean doesn’t let her interrupt. “However, if you would like to wear some makeup, I’m sure we can do a little. Just a little.”

Sarah smiles brightly at him and Dean goes into the spare bedroom’s bathroom. This is usually the room that Sam and Ruby use when they stay over, so Ruby has left some of her makeup in one of the drawers for “emergencies.” Dean considers this situation close enough and grabs everything, not really sure what he’ll actually use. She is only 6 and this is just dress up so it’s not like they need to go all out.

He brings it all back to Sarah’s room and spreads it out on her bed. Some of the products look familiar and Dean’s smiles a little, before it falters from memories sneaking into his mind.

It’s hard for him to remember much of his mom, since she died in a fire when he was only four, but he remembers a few weeks before she died. She and his father were going to some event. Dean had sat on the edge of the bed and watched her at her vanity, while his dad put on his tuxedo in the closet. Mary was always one for subtle beauty, usually doing more natural colors and maybe some mascara. Nothing too fancy. He tries to recreate that look on Sarah, carefully trying to piece the steps back together from the memory.

He uses a small brush to dab on a pale pink eye shadow and uses a large brush to get rid of any excess. He uses the same big brush to dab a slightly darker pink onto Sarah’s cheeks. Then he tells her to close her eyes while he carefully applies a single layer of mascara to each eye. When she opens her eyes, the deep blue of her eyes appears to have become sharper and brighter. She really does look even more beautiful. He silently thanks his mom for inadvertently showing him how to help out his daughter and kisses Sarah on the top of her head before getting up to make sure the table is in order.

“Daddy?” Sarah calls out, just as he reaches the doorway.  
“Yeah, sweetie?”  
“Thank you,” she says, smiling at him in the mirror.  
“You’re welcome, princess,” he replies, smiling back, eyes crinkling at the corner and glistening with almost tears.  
“Now will you boys please get your ties on? You need to look like princes for this tea party. It’s formal.” 

Dean laughs and has Jake get some clothes on before coming into his room.

Dean quickly pulls on some jeans and a plain white button up shirt. He lets Jake pick out their ties. Jake picks a green tie with small gold dots everywhere for himself and a forest green with pale green diagonal stripes for Dean. Dean helps Jake tie his tie and chuckles at how silly it looks. The tie is longer than half of Jake’s body and it swings between his legs as he runs out of the room, calling out a “thank you, Daddy!” over his shoulder. Dean ties up his tie and follows Jake out of the room.

Sarah is found standing near the coffee table, placing tea cups out for her “guests.” She has a plastic sword tucked into the ribbon that ties around the waist of her dress.

“Sword, huh? Expecting danger at this tea party?”  
“Daddy, it’s for the dragon, of course,” she says, as if this is the most rational response to his question. Dean’s eyebrows disappear up towards his hair line and his mouth turns down into an appraising look before he nods and walks into the kitchen. 

He grabs an apron, so as to not mess up his princely outfit, sets up the water on the stove, and gets to work on making little sandwiches for their party. He also makes popcorn, since that is Jake’s “rule” for movies. Jake runs into the kitchen from his room, nearly slipping in his socks on the hardwood floor.

“Careful, bud. Why don’t you take these plates over to the table? Without running, please.”  
Jake nods and takes one plate at a time over to the table, stepping carefully, making sure not to slip. As he walks over to the table with the last plate, Dean sees the Harry Potter wand Sam got him for Christmas, tucked into his back pocket. Dean follows him over with the bowl of popcorn and plucks the wand out.

Jake quickly turns around, yelling out in protest.

“Ah, ah, ah. You won’t be very good in battle if the enemy can just steal your weapon. Gotta do better than that, kid.”  
Jake jumps up, trying to take his wand back from Dean. “Come on, Daddy! I gotta be able to fight the dragon with Sarah. Pleeeeease can I have it back? I’ll hide it better.”

Dean puts a hand on Jake’s shoulder to make him stop jumping and hands the wand back to Jake. He immediately tucks it into the side of his pants, hidden under his arm.

The tea kettle whistles from the stove and Dean goes back to the kitchen to get it. He puts the tea bag in the water to steep and finds that Jake has followed him into the kitchen.

“Daddy, you need something to fight the dragon.”  
Dean quirks an eyebrow. “I think Daddy will be just fine. I’m like a ninja,” he says before doing pretend karate chops and picking up Jake and flipping him around and holding him sideways, tight against his side. Jake screams wildly with laughter, begging to be put down through his giggles. Dean does as he asks.

Jake is still giggling when he says, “Okay, Daddy. You’ll be okay. But you should have an extra one. Just in case.” Dean rolls his eyes and pats Jake on the shoulder.

They all finally gather around the table and Dean starts the Tangled DVD.

-x-

About a third of the way into the movie, the door opens and Cas comes in. He’s barely in the doorway when Dean pauses the movie and Jake and Sarah have charged toward him, brandishing their weapons and shouting “Dragon!”

For fun, Dean leaps up to join them and grabs the frying pan from their morning dishes, still sitting out on the counter, holding it above his head. Cas looks somewhere between terrified and highly amused. He immediately goes into play mode, dropping his keys on the little table by the door and pretend roaring at them. The kids run off screaming, hiding behind the couch, giggling. Dean is still facing Cas down, frying pan still held in position.

“Aren’t you afraid of me?” Cas asks, still playing the part.  
“You don’t scare me,” Dean says, waving the frying pan in the space between them to prove it.

“Go, Daddy!” Sarah shouts from the couch.  
“I told you he’s Rapunzel!” Jake says and this catches Dean’s attention.

Dean turns to look at Jake and Cas takes this chance to tackle Dean around the middle. The kids scream delightedly, yelling out, “Get him Daddy!” “Don’t let the dragon win!”

Cas manages to get Dean on the ground, while Dean tries to fight his grip. The frying pan has clattered to the floor behind him and he’s now weaponless.

“I’ve got you now, my pretty.” Cas says, looking into Dean’s eyes while he has Dean’s hands pinned to the floor.  
Dean leans up and pecks Cas on the lips, which makes him loosen his grip on Dean’s wrist.

“You’re not a-pposed to kiss the dragon, Daddy!” Jake says from his spot on the couch.

Dean uses Cas’s distraction to wrap his legs around him and flip them over, pinning Cas to the ground.

Dean leans in close to Cas’s ear and whispers, “I win.”

Cas shivers and reaches up to kiss Dean.

“Gross, Papa. Dragons aren’t supposed to kiss Daddies. You let him win.” Sarah says, crossing her arms over her chest, looking at him accusingly.

Cas just shrugs and says, “You caught me.” This makes both kids giggle and run over to join the pile on the floor.

“We’re glad you’re home, Papa.” Sarah says.  
“Yeah! Now we can finish watching the movie about you and Daddy!” Jake says.

Cas looks at Dean confused.

“Our son thinks that you and I are Flynn and Rapunzel.” Dean shrugs, still straddling Cas on the floor.

Cas sits up on his elbows. “Well, you’re obviously Rapunzel.”

Dean’s hand flies to his chest, while a shocked look appears on his face. “And why exactly, am I Rapunzel? I could be Flynn. I can do the smolder.” He tries to form his face into the smolder.  
Cas laughs and just looks behind him at the frying pan still sitting on the floor.  
Dean’s eyes follow his gaze and he sighs.  
“That is not fair. It was the closest thing I could grab!” He tries to sound reasonable but now Cas and his kids are staring at him incredulously, laughter bubbling in their eyes.  
“Fine, fine. I’m Rapunzel. I get it,” Dean says, rolling his eyes. Cas, Sarah, and Jake giggle and Dean gets up, helping Cas up with him.

They all settle onto the couch together, popcorn bowl in hand and finish watching the movie, Cas and Dean in between their kids.

Dean leans over during the floating lantern scene and whispers, “There will be payback. And it starts with me ripping that shirt off of you once these kids have gone to bed.”

Cas’s breath hitches and he pretends to clear his throat. Dean kisses Cas’s cheek and laughs quietly before leaning his head on Cas’s shoulder and humming along to the music.

**Author's Note:**

> This was unbeta'd so I hope it wasn't too bad. Basically, this all started while I was doing my makeup one morning. I thought that if Dean ever had a girl, he wouldn't really know what to do, but he would remember his mom and that would help him out. The Tangled part of this was all Osric's fault and his dressing up as Rapunzel for BurCon lol. I probably have one more brief story for this 'verse because I wanted to put something else in here (a little more of their relationship with Sam & Ruby) but it didn't fit anywhere in here. So now that'll probably be a stand alone. I haven't written fic in like 4 years (and that was for Twilight lmao), so I hope you liked it, at least a little. I'm the same name on Tumblr :)


End file.
